


Bomb Your Way to My Heart

by Lollygagger



Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, He just really likes cuddles, I need Fluff, M/M, Tony is adorable, Tony's a cuddle monster, you need fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Tony has a tendency to make things explode, accident or not...Mostly by accident, but at least he gets cuddles out of it now.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	1. Butterfingers is the one to blame

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted before on my old account and now it's here on this one, hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> If you're new and have never read this before, welcome! I hope you like it!   
> I have fun writing this series so I really hope you guys get as much joy from it as I do! :)

1.

“Uh oh.”

Tony ran from his lab and waited, BOOM! The loud noise came from the lad along with smoke and some scrap pieces of metal.

Tony had been playing with the toaster, (again), and turned his back for two seconds, that was all. Just two little seconds and when he looked back Butterfingers had placed a battery inside of it for some unknown reason and when Tony went to unplug the machine he knocked over his orange juice which led to now.

“Contacting Agent Coulson now.”

“NO!” Tony shouted but it was too late.

“Agent Coulson has been made aware and has informed me that he is on his way now. Agent has also requested that you stay where you are.”

“Jarvis, you traitor!” Tony exclaimed.

Tony ran into the lab and started cleaning up anything that left evidence of an explosion even though he knew it was useless. But right as he had finished, Phil had walked out of the elevator and into the lab,

“Tony-”

“I didn’t do it! It kind of just happened but I didn’t do it on purpose this time and-”

Tony’s rant was cut short when Phil pulled the genius into a kiss, Tony’s body went lax. Phil broke the kiss and smiled,

“No more lab today, Tony.”

“But-”

“No, Tony,” Phil said firmly but lovingly.

Tony whined and Phil rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevator, Tony trailed after him like a lost puppy.

“Jarvis, lock the lab for the remainder of the day and take us up to our floor.”

“Yes sir.”

Phil walked over to their couch and sat down, “Jarvis put on a movie please.”

“Of course.”

The Beauty and the Beast started playing and Tony curled up into Phil’s side. Phil smiled; Phil kissed the top of Tony’s hair and turned his attention to the movie. Tony didn’t mean to blow anything up this time so Phil supposed he’d let it go.


	2. Don't Poke it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copying and paste this because I'm still pretty happy with how they turned out.

2.

BOOM!

Tony and Bruce’s lab was filled with black smoke and the two of them made their way to the hallway.

“That’s why you can’t ‘just poke it’.”

“My bad Brucie Bear.”

Bruce sighed, “Come on.”

They walked into the lab and stopped cold, their entire counter had dissolved to the ground and was completely gone.

“Oops.”

Bruce nodded, “Big oops,” he sighed, “I’m done, today is not a day to be out of bed.”

He turned and left the lab and grunted when there was a sudden heavy weight on his back,

“Brucie Bear! I’m sorry!”

Bruce chuckled, “It’s fine Tony, now get off.”

Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce like a monkey, “Never! Now onward to the kitchen where the snacks roam! Mush Brucie Bear!”

Bruce sighed and shook his head but made his way to the kitchen anyway. He smiled, only Tony would jump on his back without warning and demand snacks without fear of the Hulk. 


	3. Attack of the Soda

3.

POP!

Clint and Tony jumped in surprise and dropped their controllers as they ran into the kitchen.

“What the hell, there’s nothing here.”

They looked around and found nothing, then Clint opened the freezer and reveled half a can of soda and a brown and sticky substance.

“Oops,” Tony said behind him.

“What the hell Tony?!”

“Sorry.”

“What happened?!”

“It was warm, I put it in, and I forgot.”

Clint sighed, “Fine, let’s clean it up.”

Tony threw himself on Clint, “Oh thank you, Clint, you fabulous archer you.”

Clint snorted, “Whatever, come on before I change my mind and leave you to clean by yourself.”

Tony smiled and the two cleaned up the mess until it looked like nothing happened,

“Alright now let’s finish our game.” Said Clint when he was satisfied with the job they’d done.

Clint sat down on the couch and grabbed his controller, Tony grabbed his controller but draped himself over Clint’s lap instead of sitting on the couch.

Clint smiled and shook his head then un-paused their game; damn he loved his idiot billionaire.


	4. Marshmallow Story

4.

“Tony, what are you hiding?” Natasha asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Nothing!” Tony said a bit too quickly. 

Natasha crossed her arms unimpressed, Tony gulped but remained silent. Natasha sighed,

“Jarvis?”

“The experimental kitchen Agent Romanov.”

Natasha sighed again, Tony had installed that a couple of months ago so people could cook in peace if it was something new. Obviously whatever Tony had done hadn’t turned out too well. Natasha started making her way down to the kitchen when she realized Tony was following she turned back and grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the kitchen.

Tony, kind of like a child, shuffled his feet slowly behind her.

She gaped at the room in front of her, the whole area was covered in something white and sticky,

“What is this stuff?”

“It was an accident promise!” Tony shouted looking like a guilty kitten, “I didn’t think the marshmallow would do that!”

Natasha didn’t even want to know and Tony looked like he was about to cry. Natasha smiled fondly at him,

“It’s fine Tony, we’ll call someone to clean it up later.”

She glanced at Tony’s hair and noticed that he still had marshmallow in it, she sighed and led him to the elevator. Jarvis went ahead and brought them to Natasha’s floor; she sat Tony down on a stool in front of her sink. Tony wasn’t a big fan of water at the best of times so she grabbed a washcloth and wet it. Then she gently used it to clean the marshmallow out of Tony’s hair; when she was done she led him to the couch.

Jarvis took the liberty of starting a movie and put on “ _The Princess and the Frog._ ”

With Tony’s head in her lap and her fingers running through his hair softly, Tony was out within minutes.

Natasha looked down at one of the very few people she had let herself care for and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that all of these end with them watching whatever movie I was watching at the time.


	5. Gum is not a Toy

5.

Pop!

Tony blinked in surprise, oops. Steve looked up from his newspaper and smiled; Tony had been trying to blow a bigger bubble than Hulk, (don’t ask), and it hadn’t gone too well. The bubble had gotten big but it had also popped, effectively placing gum in his hair and on his face.

Steve got up and grabbed the peanut butter from the cabinet and motioned for Tony to sit on the stool in front of him. Tony sat down with a pout,

“It’s not that bad Tony, my mom had to do this once to me too.”

“My bubble didn’t beat Hulk’s bubble.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s okay Tony, Hulk has an advantage you don’t anyway.”

“S’not fair.”

Steve chuckled and applied the peanut butter to the areas with gum and worked it in while humming a random song. He wet a washcloth and washed both the peanut butter and gum from his hair. He rubbed Tony’s hair dry and smiled,

“Alright Tony, let’s go get something to eat.”

Steve turned and made his way to the elevator,

“Pizza, Spangles! Let’s go!”

Steve blinked surprised when Tony jumped in his arms and he was carrying the smaller man bridal style, he laughed.

“Pizza it is.”

“Yes!”

Steve found it hard to believe that once upon a time they couldn’t stand each other, but then again Tony had a way of annoying people then worming his way into their hearts.


	6. The Room of Home

+1

KABOOM!

The whole tower vibrated sending everyone in it into attack and defend mode, except for Phil who just rolled his eyes.

“Jarvis!?” Steve shouted.

“ _Three floors below you, the first door on your left Captain Rogers._ ”

The team ran down to the room and gaped at what they saw. The entire sidewall had been completely blown off, the floor covered in glass, metal, and brick. In the center on it all, was a very satisfied looking Tony, smiling at the whole like it was his birthday present.

“Jarvis make sure no one comes down here, direct them to somewhere else if need be but not here. This whole room I have decided is a surprise, the team can’t know until I’m done….you know what? I think I won’t even tell them, I’ll let them find it on their own. It’ll be a nice surprise. “

The team backed out quietly and into the elevator,

“Jarvis don’t let him know we were in there but let us know when he’s done.”

“ _Yes, Agent Barton._ ”

********************************** Two Weeks Later****************************

Everyone got the notification when the room was done at the same time, they left when Phil had put Tony to bed.

When they entered the room they all frowned confused, there was nothing there at all, it was a plain white room with a bit more room.

“ _May I ask who’d like to be the first?_ ”

Now everyone was really confused,

“I suppose I shall.” Thor boomed.

“ _Thor’s Space_.”

The room transformed into the most beautiful looking garden any of them had ever seen in their lives, but what was cooler was that it was all real, they didn’t know how but it was.

“An Asgardian garden,” Thor whispered, yes whispered; a tear slid down his cheek.

“ _Natasha’s Space_.”

The room transformed into a dance studio with ballet shoes right in the middle on the floor causing all of Natasha’s masks to fall at once. She covered her mouth with her hand and couldn’t stop the tears of joy that slid down her face.

“ _Bruce’s Space._ ”

The room transformed into a bright green forest with early morning mist and a small breeze lightly brushing against them all. Bruce smiled bigger than he had ever smiled in years, even when he was a kid he had never smiled like this before.

“ _Clint’s Space._ ”

The room became a small circus with a large trapeze set and everything; Clint, like Natasha, couldn’t stop the masks and the tears from falling down either.

“ _Bucky’s Space._ ”

The room changed again into a beach with a breathtakingly beautiful sunset; Bucky looked in total awe of the change and strangely at peace as well.

“ _Steve’s Space._ ”

The room changed into a small cozy looking house and Steve let out a small squeak and gasp all in one,

“It’s my house. This is _my_ house. Buck-”

“From when we were kids, yah.”

The room changed back to its original form; everyone stood there in silence with tears sliding down their faces.

“Does Tony have a space?” Clint asked.

“ _Sir did not create a room for himself._ ”

“Where is he?”

“ _Sir is in his room, still awake I believe._ ”

At once everyone turned and made their way to Tony’s room; Tony blinked as six people walked in all of a sudden.

“Yes?”

Clint climbed onto the bed and into Tony's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck; Tony blinked surprised.

Thor climbed on next and pulled the two into his lap, Bucky sat on his right and wrapped an arm around Tony, Steve sat in Bucky’s lap and also wrapped an arm around Tony, Natasha sat on Thor left and pulled Tony’s head down onto her chest and ran her fingers through his hair, and finally, Bruce sat next to Natasha and grabbed Tony’s hand.

“What? ….Did you find the room.” He asked quietly as if he was afraid he did a bad thing.

“Aye, we did Anthony.”

“And we’re all grateful,” Bruce added.

Steve nodded, “and touched that you would do that for us and make us feel at home.”

“We loved it Tony,” Bucky added next.

Natasha kissed his head, “Thank you.” She said softly.

“Why don’t you have a space though?” Clint asked curiously.

Tony smiled shyly and shrugged, “This is my space.” He said quietly.

Clint smiled, “We love you Tones.”

Phil entered the room an hour later to find the team wrapped up together fast asleep; Tony smiled, feeling completely loved and safe with his family all around him.

As long as they were here, he didn’t need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These as cheesy as hell!   
> Well done sophomore me, I wrote most of these either in class and in between them, which is why they're kind of sort.   
> But they're also just supposed to be short little one-shots, a quick fluff and off you go.   
> Slightly cringy but I'm cool with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can get the whole series posted before I have to go to work, we're opening the lobby today, (Even though we have a drive Thu), so I'm a little nervous about that.   
> Wish me luck! 
> 
> <3


End file.
